Waiting
by gleebles
Summary: OneShot: Blaine and Kurt spend a relaxing day together when the harassment starts again and sends one of them over the edge. Rated T for offensive language. BlainexKurt Please review!


**gleebles A/N; **Welcome to my first Glee fanfiction! First time writing Blaine and Kurt and it was quite fun, so there shall be more in the near future! Please enjoy!

This story takes place after Regionals.

**Warning!; **This story contains hurtful slurs and offensive language; specifically toward homosexuals. Please read at your own caution.

_Waiting._

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue is seriously going to turn my hair gray," Kurt complained, crossing his legs and bouncing his foot up and down. "<em>Another <em>mash-up? I mean, I get it. Finding two songs that sound great together gives him a reason to avoid creating a set list for Nationals until the very last possible moment, which I believe adds an layer of suspense for Rachel Drama-Queen Berry that she can't be incredible without. It's all fun and games until we don't place…again."

"I happen to like mash-ups," Blaine replied, sipping on his smoothie. Kurt and Blaine had been very busy lately, so they decided to take a break from their hectic schedules and go on a shopping trip to the mall. Normally shopping was enough to get Kurt excited, but spending alone time away from his family, friends, school, and Glee club with Blaine had put him in a fantastic mood. He had even almost, had Blaine not corrected him with wide eyes, ordered a smoothie without nonfat milk. They found an isolated table on the outer edge of the food court, set their Jos A Banks, Banana Republic, and Express Men bags down on the table as they sipped on fruit smoothies. "From what I've heard, _Heads Will Roll _and _Thriller _was epic, _Halo _and _Walking On Sunshine _was another level of powerful, and I was there for _Someone Like You_ and _Rumor Has It_ and you can't deny, with the exception of Santana's slap, that it was the best number the Trouble Tones have done to this date," Blaine sung the last part, giving Kurt a _'beat that!'_ expression

"Yes, they were all amazing," Kurt agreed patiently, "but that's old hat. I mean, the fact that we can list them is a sign that we need to start doing something different. It shouldn't be easy to guess what New Directions is going to do, but it is."

"Come on, Kurt! It's called having a signature move!" Blaine smiled, waving his hand heroically. "Lots of show choirs have one."

Kurt took a long, drawn out sip of his straw and raised a lazy eyebrow at Blaine, showing him that Kurt did not find him taking the enemy's side funny at all.

Blaine just smiled fondly at him and placed a closed hand under his chin.

"You really are adorable," he said, his eyes crinkling in a heartbreaking smile.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly, releasing the straw, and sat up straight. Blush lightly crept up his neck and he broke out into a shy smile.

"I—So are you," he replied softly and Blaine's smile grew. He reached over and captured Kurt's hand softly.

"I love you," Blaine stated softly. "So much."

Kurt squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"I lov—"

"_Fags!_" came a voice from somewhere. Kurt's words were cut off and Blaine's smile fell as they both turned toward the source. A group of tall, burly teenagers wearing letterman jacket's sniggered as they strolled passed them, toward the food court. They had their hands pushed in their jacket pockets and turned to stare at the couple with arrogant smirks on their faces.

"Nice bowtie, queer!" another yelled, turning his head away from them to hide his face.

As if they didn't know who said it.

A moment passed. Kurt turned away from the hooligans slowly, the intimate moment that he and his boyfriend had just shared now gone. He glanced at their touching hands and then to Blaine, unsure what to do or say. Blaine's squinted eyes hadn't moved from the group, his eyebrows pinched together in confusion, and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Blaine—" Kurt began.

"_Excuse_ me?" Blaine suddenly stood, dropping Kurt's hand. "You wanna say that to my face?"

"Blaine," Kurt repeated, slightly startled. "Come on—"

"What did you say?" The group of guys halted, turning to face Blaine from afar.

"I _said_," Blaine continued, ignoring Kurt as he stood up, "that if any of you assholes has something ignorant to say, come say it to my face!"

"Nah, you know what, I'm gonna stay here," the same guy hollered back to them. "I don't wanna catch _gay_."

"_Blaine_," his boyfriend complained desperately. "Just drop it. This is going to turn ugly."

"They started it, Kurt," Blaine spat, addressing him with fire in his eyes, hooded by dark eyebrows. He tried to move around the table to face the jocks, but Kurt moved with him, not allowing him to pass. "And I—I am _sick_ of guys like this getting away with harassing us all the time."

"What's the matter?" the boy yelled loftily. "Has your_ fag_ boyfriend got his frilly panties in a bunch?"

Kurt ignored the jab, concentrating on calming Blaine down and the boy's friends all laughed and patted their alpha male's chest and back. The boy stared Blaine down, narrowing his eyes and smirking.

"Yeah, he does! I get upset too when idiot jocks spout useless garbage at us just to cover up the fact that they're dumb, uninteresting, and going absolutely _nowhere _in life!"

The group all gave each other looks and broad smiles. Then they laughed.

"Oooo, good one!" they sneered.

Blaine grinded his teeth which caused the tendons in his neck to stick out prominently. Kurt stared at him, thinking to himself that he had _never _seen his boyfriend look like that before.

"Look, you can inject your steroids, sleep with all the cheerleaders, and rule the school for _now_, but we all know you're gonna end up not graduating because you flunked every class, knock some girl up along the way, and live in your parents basement until you're forty!"

"Blaine, _please_," Kurt whispered in protest, stepping in his eye line, but his boyfriend didn't even flinch.

The group all looked to their representative. The boy glanced round, noticing that other shoppers had stopped to watch the interchange, and although Blaine didn't particularly intimidate him, he didn't want to lose this argument.

So he smirked again.

"Look, we all know that you two just want a go at my_ junk_, but—"

Immediately, Blaine made a violent movement toward them. Kurt reacted, stepping in his way and grabbing him by the shoulders. The force of Blaine's intense move forward caused Kurt to knock into the table, creating a loud, nails-on-a-chalkboard screeching.

"_Blaine_?" he warned sternly. "Seriously. Enough is enough."

"What? You wanna go, Pretty Boy?" the boy began towards them and his friends followed behind him eagerly.

The fact that there were at least five tall, muscular football players had no effect on Blaine as he shouted over Kurt's outstretched arm, "Let's go then!"

Then, there was a man in uniform there.

"Hey, let's keep it moving, fellas," the mall cop said to the boys. It seemed that one of the bystanders had found mall security and warned them. Kurt silently thanked the person who stood up for them, even if it was just to prevent a disruption on his or her's shopping day.

All the boys, except for the one who had done the verbal harassment, looked at the cop. The bully just glared, his smirk finally wiped clean off his face, at the two gay boys from across the mall.

"Did you hear me?" he cop ordered in a louder, more authoritative voice. "Let's go."

Then, the football player turned to his friends and began to walk away.

"Good luck with your high school football career—I'll see you in two years when you're flipping burgers at McDonald's!"

"You too!" the cop yelled at them. "Knock it off."

Blaine glared at him before turning back to the table, picking up his bag, and turning on his heel, leaving behind his shopping bags full of expensive items. Kurt cursed as he quickly collected his and Blaine's purchased clothing and accessories. He then swung his messenger bag over his shoulder and followed his boyfriend.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kurt shot angrily, catching to him. "Do you know what would've happened if that mall cop hadn't intervened?"

"Kurt, I am _not _in the mood," Blaine spat sharply.

"It would've been a _lot _worse than a slushy to the face! You could've gotten us _killed_!"

"Like that would've happened in a mall full of people—in Ohio," Blaine laughed harshly, shoving by a middle-aged woman as he entered Belk.

"Excuse us, sorry," Kurt apologized over his shoulder; the woman stared scandalized back at him. "Blaine, you need to relax—"

"Don't tell me what I need to do, Kurt."

They found their way to the mall parking lot and started toward Kurt's truck.

"Enough, Blaine! _Seriously_! Stop!"

"_What?_" Blaine turned on him suddenly, yelling directly into his face. Kurt stopped, thoroughly shocked.

There was a brief pause as they stared at each other. Blaine's eyes very slowly clearing of anger and Kurt's growing less surprised.

"_Oookay,_" Kurt began slowly, leaning back slightly and raising his hands full of shopping bags in surrender. "Let's get in the car and talk about this civilly. Shall we?"

Blaine didn't respond, but turned to the passenger side of Kurt's big, shiny, black truck. Kurt unlocked the truck, set the neglected shopping bags down in the back, and then climbed in. Blaine followed suit, slamming the door and crossing his arms.

"Easy," Kurt exhaled, trying to stay nonthreatening as he shut his door gently. Blaine ignored this and exhaled heavily.

There was a long pause as Kurt debated the best way to approach the subject. He was both angry and sympathetic toward Blaine at the moment. Yes, he too felt the sting of GLBT bullying and he understood how it had caused anger in Blaine, among many things...but did Blaine not use his brain? They weren't up against two year olds; no, they had been faced with five, tall, muscular, unreasonably-angry, very-capable-of-creating-a-black-and-blue-Blaine-and-Kurt football players. Kurt knew that Blaine was only trying to defend and protect their relationship, but he had had the opposite effect. They could've gotten _seriously _hurt and Blaine wasn't only putting himself in danger, but Kurt as well.

Kurt tried to sort through these emotions, wondering which one would calm Blaine down the fastest.

However, he didn't have long to deliberate as Blaine suddenly exploded.

"_What_ makes them so much better than us?" he asked, uncrossing his arms and gesturing his hands wildly. "What makes them so special? What is so WRONG about being gay?"

"Blaine, they're just young and ignorant—"

"No," he turned to Kurt, his eyes wild with anger. "That's not it. _We're _young, Kurt. All the kids in the Warblers and New Directions are young and _they _accept us. And it's not about ignorance either! _They_ know exactly who we are and what we do!" Blaine pointed over his shoulder in dire accusation. "This isn't about ignorance, it's about_ their_ pompous, homophobic, holier-than-thou attitudes and I am _sick _of it! I mean, so we like the same gender! Big whoop! I mean what's so different about sexual orientation than race or age? Why are we singled out?"

Kurt looked down, muttering something about 'racism' and 'ageism,' but he knew Blaine was too flustered to think clearly and would be even angrier if Kurt were to correct him.

"I'm sick of it, Kurt," Blaine looked out the window. "I'm sick of the ugly looks, the stereotypes, the stupid remarks…I am _sick _of the hate. All because I'm in love with another person who happens to be a boy."

Kurt knew it was a completely inappropriate time to get butterflies in his stomach, but they appeared and he looked away, feeling flushed. He took a moment to compose his face before returning to his boyfriend.

He placed a hand on his knee and gave a squeeze. Blaine looked down at Kurt's hand, staring at it for a moment, and then glanced up into Kurt's eyes.

"I hate it, Kurt," he said, sadness replacing rage. "It makes me so…_angry_ when people use being gay as an insult. It hurts. We aren't any different then them. Sure we dress better and sing and dance and know a lot about pop culture..."

Kurt gave a small, sad smile at that. Blaine looked down at the hand that lay on his leg and reached over, lacing his fingers through Kurt's. He brought their linked hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Kurt's.

"I'm not ashamed of it," he said, and then suddenly gripped Kurt's hand with both of his, looking up quickly to meet his eyes, "a-and I'm- I'm not ashamed of _you_—"

"I know," Kurt nodded quickly, relieving Blaine's concern.

Blaine sighed deeply and leaned back in the seat of Kurt's car, closing his eyes.

"People won't change," he exhaled simply with a shrug. "And it's not fair."

Kurt looked out the window, thinking about a scene he had seen in the mall before the altercation with the football players. They had passed a teenage couple—a boy and a girl—holding hands. Kurt remembered how his hand had itched to reach over and intertwine his fingers with Blaine's, just as they were now. He wanted that small, intimate moment that straight couples had on a regular basis and yet, he didn't act on the impulse. Because of the looks, the whispers, the judgements...even the danger. It didn't seen worth it.

People who could display their love openly, without giving it a second thought, people who did not have to fear the judgments of every person they passed, people who never had the terrifying thought of a group of men itching to bash their faces open cross their minds...people like that infuriated Kurt. They also made him envious.

As Blaine had said, it _wasn't _fair.

"Just think," Kurt said in an equally indifferent way, "in six months I'll be living in New York, attending NYADA and you'll be here."

Blaine opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend in disbelief. Why would he bring something like that up now? And saying it in such a depressing way?

"New York is nothing like Ohio, Blaine. People are much more open-minded there. Gay marriage is _legal_. People like us flock there. I could sit in a public coffee shop and have you serenade me in the middle of the day and no one would even give it a second thought."

Blaine stared at Kurt, his mouth slightly opened.

"_So_...when you _visit_," Kurt glanced over with a smile, "we'll be able to hold hands and kiss…maybe in Central Park."

Then, Blaine's face unfroze and he slowly started to smile.

"Yeah...that'd be nice," he said with an exhaled laugh.

"_Exactly_," Kurt said, with a quick pat to Blaine's knee. "So, we just need to wait it out. We just need to find something to preoccupy ourselves with in the meantime," Kurt smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Nationals!" Kurt exclaimed in an octave higher than his speaking voice. He smiled broadly at Blaine who hung his head with a defeated laugh.

"You _would_ be thinking about that now."

"What does that mean?"

Blaine looked up, smiling, and leaned forward.

"I have a different idea of what we could do while we wait for New York."

"Oh?" Kurt replied, catching on. He gave an embarrassed expression and leaned forward, too.

"Mhm," Blaine smiled and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

They shared a kiss. And another. Kurt pulled away as Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's hip and he grinned, looking thoroughly embarrassed when his boyfriend whined. He placed one final chaste peck on Blaine's mouth before leaning back.

"See? Lots of things to distract ourselves with," Kurt responded, somewhat dazed. Blaine remained where he was, looking up at Kurt with an expression that could melt butter. "Plus, it's kind of fun living in secret, isn't it?" Kurt asked him, crouching over, looking around outside the car. "Like we're—"

"Doing something wrong?" Blaine finished his thought, his expression changing, and leaned back. "We aren't."

Kurt straightened out of his hunched position. "I was going to say secret agents."

Blaine looked away.

"Look, it isn't fair, Blaine, you're right. We should be able to do the things that straight people are allowed to do without being ridiculed. We can do it all we want, but people like_ that_," Kurt pointed his finger toward the mall like Blaine had done, "are everywhere. They're everywhere and they'll never go away, but we can't let that get to us. Their hate is going to make us nothing but spiteful."

Blaine nodded, looking down at his hands, realizing he had been clenching them. He relaxed his grip and flexed his fingers sorely.

"And we can't become spiteful because that's _their_ job. _They're_ the ones that live in hate and _that's _where we're different. And if we're looking at it like that, then I'm _glad _they single us out. I'd rather us be singled out for the love that we have than conceal it and hate _them _because of _our_ fear."

There was a pause. Blaine raised his gaze from his fingers to Kurt's deep, blue-green eyes. He stared at the truth there before letting out a small laugh out. He reached for Kurt's hand again and took it gently.

"That was quite a speech," he responded with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled nonchalantly. "I planned the whole thing."

Blaine laughed at that and leaned forward slightly. Kurt noticed this and gave him a look.

"Last one, I promise."

Kurt rolled his eyes, inclining, and they shared a brief kiss. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's and inhaled.

"That speech came from the guy who hates PDA."

"I don't _hate _PDA," Kurt said. "I just—"

Kurt's voice died in his throat and stared at Blaine. His boyfriend cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You just…?" he asked and then he nodded sympathetically. "You are just afraid."

"I think it's different though," Kurt defended himself. _Way to stick your foot in your mouth, Hummel. _"I was afraid of David…and the _physical _bullying."

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"It's different," Kurt replied shortly, reaching above his shoulder to buckle his seatbelt.

"It's good to know you're not perfect, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said in an easy-going tone. "I was beginning to wonder."

"Har, har, Blaine. You're a riot," Kurt replied, voice dripping in sarcasm, as he pushed the key in the ignition and turned it. "There's just some stuff you do in public and _other stuff_," he threw Blaine a look which Blaine rebounded with a shameless wiggle of his eyebrows, "you don't do. I just like to keep matters like that private, you know? It makes it more special. I don't like to look over in the choir room and see Rachel and Finn making out." He shuddered. "It's all about boundaries and knowing where the line is. Because I hate—"

"Kurt."

"What?" Kurt turned to glance at Blaine when his lips were assaulted. Blaine reached a hand around the back of Kurt's neck and pressed forward. Kurt's eyes fell shut and deepened the kiss.

After a minute or two, they broke away, hearts beating fast and slightly breathless. Kurt, whose arm had snaked its way through the loop of Blaine's arm and clenched at the back of his sweater, untangled himself and sat back with wide eyes, reminding Blaine of their first kiss. A look that read, '_What was that?'_

Blaine just grinned and shrugged.

"You said that was the last one!" Kurt remarked breathlessly.

"We may have had to do that in your car _now_," he said, also buckling up, "but I can't wait to do that in Central Park!"

"You mean in the privacy of my dorm at NYADA," he said, still feeling flustered as he pulled out of the parking space and turning onto the street.

"Oh, no you don't! You promised me!"

"We'll see," Kurt compromised as he reached over to hold Blaine's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>gleebles AN; **Three kissies? Is that's enough fluff for you, readers?

Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you can, let me know what you thought! Criticism is appreciated, as long as it's respectful and constructive. Thanks again! : )


End file.
